The Guardians
by The Moon's Song
Summary: Two cats are running for their lives. An unimaginable darkness panting at their heels, if it swallows them up, everyone, not just the Clans, will be under threat. They are the Guardians of the Key. In desperation, they seek help, guided by an unknown entity, unknown even to StarClan, and arrive right at the Clans' door. My Animal's OC is still open, check my profile.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Hey guys, about this fic. It's my first one, well, first one I'm serious about carrying on. This is something I've had in my head for literally years, I've just had no idea how to start it or for it to come about. The Allegiances were up and about ages ago and so was the general storyline. But now, just after 11pm, I've finished the prologue. Sorry if there are mistakes, it's late.**

**Criticism is more than welcome, well good criticism anyway, tell me what I can improve on and I will do my best to succeed! **

**Any grammar/spelling mistakes please let me know as well so I can fix them.**

**But yeah, pre-warning, these are all OC's and this is an AU fic, the idea of Warrior's goes to the Erin's, but the characters, setting and plot are all mine.**

**Also, I am very bad, and I mean very bad at updating. I've picked a bad time to start a story, as I'm in the middle of revising for my last year of exams. Yay. Please don't expect it to be quicker than every other week, I am so sorry x**

**So, I hope you enjoy the beginning of my story, thanks!**

* * *

_-Prologue-_

* * *

Unbeknownst to the sleeping world, a single paw appeared over the cliff edge as the half-moon looked down upon it. Dry and battered, the claws were cracked and caked in dirt. It was soon followed by another, and with all his might, a dark grey tom cat pushed himself over the ridge onto the dusty surface. He collapsed, exhausted. His once sleek fur was layered with mud and dust. At one time he might have been lean, his muscles rippling with strength, but now his bones were all that could be seen under his dark pelt. He showed no movement as his companion hauled herself over the ridge as well.

She had fared no better than he, her pale grey fur trembled with fatigue as she padded wearily over to him. She jabbed his side, growling.

"Tide. Get up. We have no time for laziness." The tom did not argue, he stood up shakily on all fours and turned to face his companion, tired eyes levelled at the she-cat.

"Mind your tongue, Lupa. Your hostility is useless, over the past moon I would've thought you learned that. You and I need to co-operate together to complete our mission."

Lupa's tail twitched in agitation and her deep yellow eyes shone with anger in the moonlight. "And that I will, Tide." She hissed, "But if you ever think that we are friends, you are deeply mistaken. I will never forgive you for your cowardice that night."

A flash of sorrow flitted through Tide's deep green gaze. He blinked slowly, "As you have said many times before." His voice barely above a whisper.

Lupa eyed him stonily before looking across at the cliff and the inky blackness below. "We climbed the cliff and we're alive. What now?"

Large dark grey ears cocked forward as Tide closed his weary eyes in thought. "I hear a river. That must be the one which leads to the waterfall we saw at the bottom, let us make our way towards that while we review our mission."

Whiskers twitching in anticipation, Lupa nodded slightly in agreement and followed Tide, having come to trust his ears over the past moon of wandering.

They padded on slowly, their steps unfocused but determined. The ground was hard and dusty, full of cracks and rocks and their scabbed pads started to bleed once more. The two young cats took notice, both ensued in their own turbulent thoughts.

"We should come across the two groups of cats soon." Lupa almost tripped, startled by Tide's sudden announcement. "How can you be so sure?" She countered.

He turned and pointed with his long tail. In the half moon light, Lupa could just about make out a gradual increase of the density of trees beside her, it had just been grass and fields beforehand. Her yellow eyes widened in shock when she saw a faded path, almost border-like, twining like a snake all the way through the trees, along the rocky surface. She gasped, "It's the path that leads to-"

Tide nodded grimly, cutting her off, "Correct, the path which ends at the twin peaks has appeared, as she said."

"Then we will meet them soon."

"Yes."

Silence followed as Lupa made sense of the idea in her head. Her journey was almost over, now their mission truly began. She felt a spring in her step and a giddy thrill in her stomach as she quickened her pace, her eyes shone with excitement once more. She started laughing. It sounded like she was gagging. She hadn't laughed in so long, oh how she had missed it!

"Lupa, hold on." She whirled round, her excitement fading into annoyance as he kept her back.

Tide's expression was thoughtful, serious. He looked up at Lupa and stated his plan as bluntly as possible.

"We will need to separate once these cats find us."

She snorted, "I didn't know this was able to get any better." Tide narrowed his eyes, but he let the statement go. "There are two groups of cats, it makes sense. One of us will go to the other and persuade them to help us. Time is precious, and so this is the more efficient way. We will need to meet often to review progress as well."

Lupa nodded, giving Tide a withering glare, "Good, I don't need to put up with you any longer than need be."

With a lash of his tail Tide stared back without flinching before launching into fast pace. He didn't notice Lupa silently trotting after him. He barely registered the twin peaks until he was right in front of them. His fur bristled in awe as he gazed at the massive sight. There were huge piles of jagged rocks before them, but in the centre there were the two peaks. Right next to each other and awesome to behold were two massive rocks protruding from the ground, all others were insignificant and leaned towards the twin peaks direction, as if bowing to their King and Queen.

The stale scent of cats filled the area. So many cats. Tide and Lupa shared a knowing glance, they were almost there. They jumped from rock to rock, their fatigue unknown as they leapt gracefully towards the other side.

A race began. The sound of rushing water was ever clearer as the two young cats sprinted towards the oncoming waterfall. They stopped metres away, panting with exhilaration and exhaustion. The river swelling with dark ink and spilling it over the edge of the cliff as the cats stared at it.

Their journey was finally over, their mission finally beginning.

They sat, tails twitching, listening to the harshness of the rushing river and the soft breeze through forest leaves. A slight chill passed through them as it ruffled their lank fur.

Tide gazed at the moon.

"They will come. They will help us defeat them. We will win. We need to. But first, we wait."

* * *

"_Please… Help… They will come… you need to help._

_Help them in their quest._

_Shadowed beings come at night, guided by moon's evil light._

_Beware the fangs,_

_Beware the claws,_

_They'll come to bring life, bring death._

_Trust in the tide whose floods are filled with light._

_Trust in the wolf who confides in their shadow._

_They'll be the ones to bring back hope."_

_A bright light pierced through the darkness once the melodic voice finished the dooming message. The monster appeared once again, its muzzle dripping with blood and its fang's glistening in the light. Its claws were sharper than the deadliest thorns, glinting with the dark blood pooling around its brute of a body. It opened its gaping maw and let out a shrieking howl. All at once the light started dissipating and the monster easily swallowed it up, leaving nothing but darkness and the glowing murky eyes of the beast. Cruel laughter filled the air, then silence._

Hawkfire gasped awake. Shaking uncontrollably, he slowly stood up from where he was sleeping in the Watermouth. The sound of the raging water of the waterfall pounded against his head as tried to not to fear what he had seen. What was the purpose of this vision? Why had StarClan sent it to him so many times now? The last time he had talked to a StarClan cat was when an unknown black tom visited him in his den three moons ago. His starry fur was paling and translucent, Hawkfire figured that the tom didn't have much time left until he would be forgotten and disappear.

In a grave and deep voice, the black tom warned, "_Be ready, your deadliest battle soon approaches._" And as soon as he had appeared, he vanished before Hawkfire's shaken mind had the chance to process the foreboding warning. Since then, every single night he had been plagued by this same nightmare.

"Hawkfire?" A small voice trembled. It was Gingerpaw, Silversong's apprentice. The poor orange tom had only been apprenticed a couple of moons ago.

"Again?" Hawkfire murmured anxiously. The pale tom nodded, he was crouched on the cave floor, hackles up and eyes wide. "That monster… every single night I see it… why? I'm too scared to go to sleep."

Narrowing his eyes, Hawkfire tried to think of a way he could comfort the young tom, but he was saved by the awakening of Silversong and Icepaw, his own apprentice. They looked shaken and ready to collapse as well.

"You too?" He asked fearfully. Both nodded apprehensively.

Silversong hung her head, defeated. "Smallstar's not going to be happy, MeadowClan is worried enough as it is with me being at wit's end, but three moons without hearing a different message from StarClan is going to cause outright panic." The old pale grey she-cat's muzzle trembled in fear.

The four cats sat in the foreboding silence, not even noticing the rising sun's light diffracting through the waterfall, causing rock crystals to sparkle like stars.

"For now," Icepaw started slowly, breaking the silence. "Let's only tell our leaders, it wouldn't be wise to panic the Clans. Creating a tense atmosphere in both Clans will only lead to unnecessary fights."

Hawkfire blinked proudly at his apprentice, he had taught him everything he knew. It was almost time for him to become a full medicine cat, that being a small light in the upcoming darkness.

Silversong's tail was wrapped around Gingerpaw comfortingly. She nodded in silent agreement and started nudging Gingerpaw to his feet.

"Let us leave. If we need to talk to one another before the Gathering, Hawkfire, you will be most welcome to MeadowClan camp."

Bowing his head in thanks to the wise she-cat, Hawkfire murmured, "As you are too in the NightClan camp, Silversong."

One by one, with the apprentices in the middle, the Medicine Cats walked up the path along the cliff face from the Watermouth. The rising sun beating down at them, they could clearly see Hell's Hollow beneath them, a dry red wasteland, home to only rocks and dirt. One slip from the path and they'd be plunging down to the foot of the cliff, never to see home again.

No cat talked on the way up to the cliff top. They were too scared, too rifled up over this reoccurring dream. Then they arrived at the top.

He was too wrapped up in his thoughts that Hawkfire didn't notice that the other cats had stopped in front of him. Slightly annoyed he pushed his way through, until he realised why they had stopped. Or rather, frozen in shock.

They were greeted by the sight of two cats a few metres away from the cliff edge. One was a pale grey she-cat of slender build, who was curled up sleeping. The other's dark grey, almost black fur looked like sand with the amount of dry mud and dust which was caked on. The tom surveyed the Medicine Cats almost as if he was sizing them up. By the way he curled his lips, he didn't like the sight of them.

Fur bristling with the insult, Hawkfire, stepped towards the tom. "Who are you, rogue? What means do you have by stepping onto Clan territory?"

Leaf green eyes widened with a mix of emotions Hawkfire couldn't make out. The tom hurriedly awoke his companion in hushed whispers, totally ignoring the Medicine Cat. Hawkfire sat in a huff, the other Medicine Cats eyeing the intruders with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity.

The pale she-cat leapt up suddenly, whirling around and staring at the small group of cats with intense yellow eyes. She glanced at the tom, "Are they really them?" She seemed almost excited, Hawkfire noted in puzzlement.

Silversong padded forward next to him, her eyes narrowed and Hawkfire could see her hackles rising. "Answer the questions, rogues. We have little time for your procrastination."

The tom's tail slapped over the she-cat's mouth before it opened with what looked like a biting retort. She glared at him with intense animosity which surprised both Medicine Cats.

"I am deeply sorry for our intrusion," The tom mewed, his voice soft and smooth. "However, we have had an incredibly long journey to come and find you. Please, my companion and I would like to speak with each of your leaders, would be able to do so?"

It was just then Hawkfire noticed how weary both of them were, their pads bloody and cracked, and their bones sticking out, visible to see. He heard Icepaw sit beside him and mew softly to him,

"Those poor cats, they look like they haven't eaten in days. As a Medicine Cat, my duty is to see that all cats are fit. They don't look like a danger, Hawkfire, let Ravenstar decide what to do."

With a glance at the strangers, Hawkfire whispered to Silversong who had just coaxed Gingerpaw into sitting beside her. "What do you think?" The grey she-cat nodded in agreement, eyes firm in decision.

"We will take you to our leaders, young ones," she rasped. "I am Silversong, Medicine Cat of MeadowClan, and this ginger tom is my apprentice, Gingerpaw. Our camp lies in the hills and fields further down from here, across the old Twoleg path."

The pair of rogues glanced his way, Hawkfire nodded in return. "Be wary though, cats in our Clans, especially my clan are extremely guarded towards strangers. I will try and make you welcome, though I can't promise anything about protecting you. I am Hawkfire of NightClan, and my white-furred apprentice here is Icepaw. We live in the dense part of the forest near the marsh."

The dark grey tom looked almost amused, "What strange names you cats have, but I thank you. This is where my friend and I will split ways, neither of us needs to see both leaders." The she-cat was looking at the tom with cool regard, they obviously were not on the best of terms.

"Very well." Silversong mewed, confusion highlighting her voice. "But we would be more comfortable if we knew who we were letting into our homes."

The she-cat shifted from paw to paw, her impatience was evident. "My name is Lupa, I would like to go to MeadowClan. I don't do well in enclosed forests."

The tom lashed his tail in annoyance at Lupa's clipped tone, it was obvious she did not care what these cats thought of her.

"Then I shall go to NightClan, my name is Tide, Lupa and I are grateful for your hospitality."

Both he and Lupa had bowed their heads in gratitude, unaware that all four cats in front of them had unsheathed their claws in shock, and that their tails were bushed out in horror. Hawkfire's mind was in flames as he linked two and two together.

_Not now, _He thought frantically_. We're not ready._

* * *

_Trust in the tide whose floods are filled with light._

_Trust in the wolf who confides in their shadow._

* * *

**Allegiances**

**NIGHTCLAN**

_Leader_

**Ravenstar**\- a black she-cat with one blue eye and one green

_Deputy_

**Emberclaw- **a dark ginger tabby tom with brown eyes.

_Medicine Cat_

**Hawkfire- **a white tom with grey and black splotches and amber eyes.

_Apprentice- Icepaw_

_Warriors_

**Blackshadow**\- a dark grey tom with black patches and amber eyes. Has an old scar across his shoulder.

**Nightwhispe**r- a black she-cat with brown eyes.

_Apprentice- Sunpaw_

**Addertooth**\- a lean grey tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Viperfang**\- a small white tom with grey patches and blue eyes.

**Lightningstrike**\- a sandy tom with white paws and yellow eyes.

**Flameheart**\- a ginger she-cat with a white muzzle and yellow eyes.

_Apprentice- Blackpaw_

**Dawnstreak**\- a dark brown tabby she-cat with lighter stripes and amber eyes.

_Apprentice- Thunderpaw_

**Gorsenose**\- a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Brightpool**\- a grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Darkfang**\- a black tom with brown eyes.

**Shadefall**\- a dark grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes.

**Greystorm**\- a pale grey tom with darker patches and amber eyes.

_Apprentice- Shadowpaw_

**Swiftwing**\- a brown she-cat with lighter splotches and yellow eyes.

**Yellowblaze**\- a pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.

_Apprentices_

**Icepaw**\- a white tom with amber eyes. Medicine Cat apprentice.

**Sunpaw**\- a bright red tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Thunderpaw**\- a dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Shadowpaw**\- a pale grey tom with black and dark splotches and ice blue eyes.

**Blackpaw**\- a black she-cat with pale blue eyes.

_Queens and Kits_

**Hazelstripe**\- a pale brown she-cat with darker stripes and white paws with green eyes. (Mate to Viperfang)

_Mother to:_

**Birchkit **(a pale brown and black tom with white paws and green eyes)

**Ashkit** (a white and grey tom with a dark striped tail and blue eyes)

**Nettlekit **(a pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes)

**Morninglight**\- a pale sandy and white she-cat and amber eyes. (Mate to Shadefall)

_Mother to_:

**Stormkit **(a grey tom with a white tail and amber eyes)

_Elders_

**Lillyfall**\- A once pretty black she-cat with brown eyes.

**Sootclaw**\- An elderly grey tom with blue eyes.

**MEADOWCLAN**

_Leader_

**Smallstar**\- a small white tom with ginger flecks and yellow eyes.

_Deputy_

**Eaglewing**\- a dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and paws with amber eyes.

_Medicine Cat_

Silversong- a pale grey she-cat with a white muzzle and blue eyes.

_**Apprentice**__\- Gingerpaw_

_Warriors_

**Willowcloud**\- a grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Lionstorm**\- a bright ginger tom with pale yellow eyes

**Ambersplash**\- a ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice- Cloudpaw_

**Flowersong**\- a brown and white she-cat with darker patches and pale blue eyes

**Stripedgaze**\- a pale brown she-cat with darker tabby stripes and grey eyes

**Quickfoot**\- a pale brown tom with darker paws and grey eyes

**Riverspirit**\- a blue-grey tom with dark blue eyes

**Stormface**\- a blue-grey tabby tom with a lighter muzzle and green eyes

**Poppystream**\- a dark red tabby she-cat with light green eyes

**Tasslecloud**\- A dark brown she-cat with white patches and amber eyes

**Bramblespots**\- a brown she-cat with darker splotches and green eyes

_Apprentice- Maplepaw_

**Tawnyleaf**\- a white and brown she-cat with grey eyes

**Sparrowtalon**\- a ginger-brown tom with pale blue eyes

_Apprentice- Clearpaw_

**Aldershade**\- a brown she-cat with a tabby tail and yellow eyes

**Shrewclaw**\- a dark blue-grey tom with green eyes

**Smokewhisker**\- a grey tabby tom with green eyes

**Grasspelt**\- a spiky furred, pale brown tom with darker paws and green eyes

_Apprentices_

**Cloudpaw**\- a light blue-grey tom with white flecks and dark blue eyes

**Clearpaw**\- a light brown she-cat with pale grey eyes

**Gingerpaw**\- a pale ginger tom with yellow eyes. Medicine Cat apprentice.

**Maplepaw**\- a red tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Queens and Kits_

**Littlestep**\- a small sandy she-cat with darker stripes and amber eyes (Mate to Sparrowtalon)

_Mother to_:

**Leopardkit **(a sandy she-cat with darker flecks and pale blue eyes)

**Lionkit **(a golden tom with amber eyes)

**Tigerkit **(a ginger-brown tabby tom with blue eyes)

_Elders_

**Goldenleaf**\- a ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

**Sandfang**\- a dusty brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Cats Outside the Clans**

**Tide**\- a very dark grey tom with large ears and dark green eyes, a loner

**Lupa**\- a pale grey she-cat with darker stripes on her tail and legs with deep yellow eyes, a loner

* * *

**That was it! Please comment below on what was good/bad so I can improve for your sake **

QOTD: What do you think of Tide and Lupa? What do you think their mission is?

**Thanks guys, I will try and update as soon as I can x**

**-Moony-**


	2. Darkness

_**For those who contributed to my Animals OC's, I'm sorry but it was pulled down, I will use the animals which were put forward though, thank you.**_

* * *

_-Chapter 1- Darkness-_

* * *

A silent breeze echoed through the field of white, starry flowers. They glistened and shone under the luminous moon. Dew drops sparkled like diamonds on their angelic petals, and fell like stars once disturbed. Not a sound could be heard but for the gentle rustle of the breeze; no creatures scurrying, no insects buzzing, no birds flying and no water rushing. The field of ghostly flowers stretched on and on, etching to the corners of the horizon, not a tree nor any landmark in sight. It was a field of pure, white flowers with the moon, like a giant, towering over them, watching them.

A single cat sat in the centre of the starry field, flowers crumpled under paws and a bushy tail placed neatly over them. Long, white fur shimmered like cobwebs in the morning dew under the light of the moon. She sat still and serene, her eyes closed gently, as if in thought. Her silhouette glowed against the colossal moon as her silky fur ruffled slightly in the quiet breeze, her silvery whiskers swaying gently.

Suddenly, everything became deathly still as the breeze was no more.

A sigh of content left her pale nose as she gradually, ever so slowly, opened her eyes. They matched the flowers; white and ghostly, yet angelic and pure. A soft purr tumbled into the silence.

"At last." Her mew was soft and lulling, like a queen comforting her frightened kit. "They've arrived."

Her pale eyes gazed impassively at the titanic moon, reflecting its luminous glow. "May the stars to guide you to victory, young ones."

_Oh my dear, if only it were that easy. _

A silent scream seemed to echo through the flowers as a sharp breeze whistled through them. The snowy she-cat stifled in shock, misty eyes widened and her hackles ever so slightly bristling. He was supposed to have disappeared.

_But then, why have such a delightfully fun time when it could disappear so easily?_

The she-cat didn't turn round in horror, nor whip around in shock, for she knew what had enveloped her beloved plains of flowers. She would never forget that horrible sneer, the subtle insanity, and that leering tone as long as she had a conscience. A stank, musty smog tinged with a metallic odour filled her senses as she refused to turn and meet the intruder. A soft wisp of darkness curled around her paws, dyeing her lovely white flowers the colour of evil.

"You come here, to do what? This place is forbidden to the likes of you, be gone." Her voice was strong, and her pale eyes, full of resolve, never swayed from the moon. Her ghostly tail trembled slightly, but not with fear, but with controlled anger.

The wisps of darkness seemed to vibrate with a slow, menacing laugh.

_Ouch. That hurts, my dear. But I'm sure you have no need to ask. You know perfectly well why I'm here. I'm giving you a warning. My strength is growing, soon I won't be just mere shadows and wisps of despair. Your little toys will die, and I, after so many years, will finally be with you for an eternity._

She almost gagged in disgust as she felt the wisps grow to slide over her sleek fur, her eerie face, her soft neck. It was when the smoky shadows had covered her vision and starting to clutch and grab for her fur, like a child grasping for its toy that she had enough.

She whipped around; pure venom radiating in her eyes, tail slashing away the entrails of darkness. She faced a black pit of dark void, its smoky tendrils hovering over her beloved fields, strangling the pure flowers to death.

"Be gone, Shadow!" She snarled, fangs glistening against the moonlight. "That day will never come."

The tendrils recoiled, as if shocked, and slithered back into the black void, leaving behind a destructive path of fallen, starry flowers.

_Touchy, touchy. That temper of yours was never an attractive aspect. You see, I'm afraid it'll be too late, by the time your little sweeties have enough courage to stop the inevitable, you will be by my side. You will be one with me._

Her spine arched, hackles at full rage, bristling with fury. Her claws unsheathed; long and deadly, unbefitting for someone as fragile as she.

"Be gone!" She spat, "You are not welcome here, wraith!"

_How you wish I was just a ghost, my love._

With that, the smoky void and its wispy entrails faded away from her beloved sanctuary. She let herself silently settle on the soiled ground, her fur still not flat on her back and her claws still unsheathed. She glanced sorrowfully at the ruin the smoky tendrils had left behind. The pure, starry flowers were now tainted with darkness and had shrivelled up into an undistinguishable mess. The moon, as if sharing her grief, darkened; creating a shadow over the plains of ruin. Her fur, now grey and lank in the darkness, shrouded her as she curled up into a shivering ball.

She whimpered; frightened for what was to come.

* * *

It was when darkness covered the dawn of a clear sky blue day that they panicked.

A throng of terrified cats mingled and merged together, pushing and shoving each other while running frantically in all directions, desperate to seek some sort of security. Their starry pelts, ranging from all colours; from the smoky blue to the bright orange, all blurred together into one shrieking mess. The cats of StarClan would never have imagined that this day would come.

They had received the signs, but they had ignored them, snorting in disbelief. They had received the warnings, but they were shot down; nothing would disrupt their peace. They were told what was coming, but it was shunned, left to one side to worry about another day.

That day had come, and they did not expect it. Except for those few who listened and believed.

Sat in the middle of the swarm of scared cats was a colossal tom, whose starry blue-grey fur was pale and translucent, signs that he was starting to fade away. He was one of the ancients; the last remaining of the founding Clan members. It was he who recognised the foreboding sight, and it was he who knew what was to come. He ignored the panicking cats shoving into him, merely shaking them off like flies. His narrowed yellow eyes were focused on one thing only; the darkness spewing from the dawn. Thick, feathery fur rustled in horrified anger as the tom withdrew the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

Flexing his glistening claws, the monstrous tom bit back a nervous growl and immediately whipped around; disappearing into the horrified horde. He shouldered cats out of his path, storming over to the great oak which marked the start of StarClan's forest. Within a few sweeping leaps, the large grey tom was crouched on one of the far reaching branches, towering over the disrupted forest and facing the despairing dawn. His claws sunk deeper into the soft bark as his suspicions were confirmed. The tom could see clearly that the darkness was creeping ever so slowly onto StarClan's land.

It was inching its way over every blade of grass, every fallen leaf, every broken twig. Slowly but surely, from the edge of StarClan's territory at the horizon, the darkness was making its way forward right to the very heart of StarClan. It wouldn't reach them yet, but as the tom knew too well, it was all but a matter of time. In time, the darkness would cover all of StarClan, draining every ounce of colour, vibrancy and soul StarClan known for. The heaven would disappear and become a void of nothingness, and dead cats' spirits would wander in limbo, never to be able to rest in peace.

Heart thumping in dread, he made his way back down the massive tree, stopping by the roots, and stared at the caterwauling cats in remorse. Almost at once, he was greeted by two anxious faces. A dark red tabby she-cat sat next to him, like a mouse who sat next to a lion, while a black tom sat on his other side, his sombre face gazing at the chaos sorrowfully. Both of their tails were lashing, their fur bristling. Their paling pelts indicated that they too had started to fade, that they were part of the ancients.

"So this is what happened here last time." It was barely more than a whisper, but the larger tom heard the unmistakable tremble in the she-cat's voice.

The black tom's ears were pulled back, flat on his head, terror radiating deep within the pools of his amber eyes. "What sort of evil engulfs the heavens in pure darkness?"

A deep growl rumbled in the back of the monstrous tom's throat, "You know what evil. You were there. You fought that battle."

The amber pools turned to ice. "Aye, I did. That monstrosity should never be allowed to happen again."

"Then let us calm these scatterbrains. Where are the kits?"

The she-cat's slender tail pointed in the direction of the StarClan camp. "Firestorm and Sweetbracken are keeping them occupied; they need not be a part of this maelstrom."

The lumbering blue-grey head nodded its approval, "Good. No kit should be witness to such a sight." He started striding towards the centre of the turmoil, beckoning the two to follow him with his feathery tail, shoving and pushing cats out of his way.

"Silence!"

His roar had immediate results. Its echo filled the shocked clearing, and he felt the gazes and expectations of hundreds of cats pierce right through him. He heard the confused whispers, laced with fright.

"Who…?"

"What's he doing?"

"What should we do?"

"Someone save us…"

A low thundering growl reverberated throughout the dwelling, the black tom's tail was thrashing from side to side, his bared fangs as white as the stars. "Be quiet you insolent fools, and listen."

The thick-furred tom dipped his head towards his friend, before raising once more to face the group of astonished onlookers with a mix of pity and disgust.

"You foolish cats. You call yourselves StarClan? Home to the wise and great, fallen warriors? You make me laugh." He bellowed, voice dripping in scorn. Cats started yowling in protest, their hackles raised, only to be cut off by his powerful glare.

"You have no excuse. You were given the signs, you were given the warnings, yet you refused to believe her. Just because she was an outsider, not known to your beliefs and your ways. Just because you did not recognise her, you refused to acknowledge the possibility of imminent danger. Because of your thoughtless naivety, now it has arrived."

"Who are you? How would you know it's that impossible threat she gave us?" A yowl of disbelief shattered the dumbfounded silence. All turned to a light brown tabby tom who held his head high, his eyes alight with fear and contempt.

The stormy-blue tom immediately strode forward, his rippling muscles still clearly visible under his thick, translucent coat. This time, cats made way for him. Scurrying to the side; respect, uncertainty and confusion were radiating off them. It was only until he was towering over the proud tabby, did the large tom abruptly stop and sit, his feathery tail placed neatly over his paws. He held the tabby's proud gaze with one of authority and no compromise, until, with an awkward shuffle of his paws, the tabby glanced uneasily away.

Raising his head to address his spectators, the giant tom boomed, "Who am I? I am one of you. A member of StarClan. I arrived before any of you. I watched as each of you suckled in your mother's nest. I was in the trees and grass when you all hunted your first piece of prey. I was in the wind when you had your first battle. I looked on with pride as you fulfilled your destinies and watched with love as the Clans grew every day.

"I was here, watching the Clans, the first time darkness threatened StarClan."

Wails of shock and disbelief deafened him. The pale tabby tom looked up at him in fearful awe, "The first time? You mean this happened before?"

His lumbering head nodded in cold affirmation. He turned and plodded back over to his companions, both showing unwavering resolve for the dark future. Their frames were poise and stiff; their claws had unsheathed and their eyes had hardened with determination. They both dipped their heads as he once again took his place in between them.

"Cats of StarClan! We are the last remaining ancients. We do not have long left, but we were prepared at once when the she-cat you threw away so readily, arrived at her own cost to help you. We knew that she-cat. We trust her. We tried to vouch for her, but you shrugged us off like we were nothing more than annoying burrs. In turn, we took precautions."

Pale green eyes glinting with firmness, the red tabby yowled, "Snowstar and Oakdapple. Come with us."

A second of confusion passed, then out of the multitude of cats stepped forward a lithe silver tom with white stripes, closely followed by a tortoiseshell she-cat. Both were glancing warily at the darkening sky as they made their way towards the trio of ancients, leaving the gathered crowd of StarClan cats to their own devices. Whispering in anxious tones, their gazes followed the five cats as they slunk off into the forest.

The usual dappled sunlight through the baby green leaves was now grey and dull; the darkness had already sapped the life from the sun. The two unsuspecting cats shivered, as for the first time, a cold, unwelcoming breeze whistled through the trees, the sun's warmth had abandoned them.

Almost suddenly, the cats of ancient times turned around and faced the two expectantly.

"Snowstar, formally known as Snowstripe. You were the previous Leader of MeadowClan, before you were killed when your brother accidently pushed you off the Cliff. An unfortunate fate, as you were still had many moons ahead of you, but you passed the role of leadership to your deputy, and former apprentice, Smallspots, now known as Smallstar, current leader of MeadowClan." The red tabby mewed, her tail flicking towards the white tom.

"Oakdapple, previous Medicine Cat of NightClan. You died of the very plague of which you helped save so many cats, not just within NightClan, but in MeadowClan also. Hawkfire was still young when he took hold of your role, but he has proved himself as your legacy and has trained young Icepaw well." The deep mew of the black tom resonated through the tortoiseshell she-cat as she shivered silently.

The muscular blue-grey tom stepped forward, his enormous frame soaring over the chosen cats. Both gaped in awe as they stood before him. Now that he was closer, they could see the fading spectre's fur, although thick and rough, was well looked after to the point where the twinkling stars were illuminating its shine. Although his figure was large and foreboding, his frame held a poise which emphasised the majestic aura surrounding him.

"We have watched you both from birth until your imminent demise, as we have done with all from the Clans. You two have been deemed the most co-operative to our cause. You questioned the safety of your Clans when she gave you the signs, you argued for pre-emptive measures when she gave you the warnings. For this, we thank you. Thus, it is you who we have decided to relay the oncoming message to your respective Clans."

"Wait. Is it true then? Have you have witnessed this before?" Snowstar asked, his mew quiet and weary.

The threesome all narrowed their eyes; their heads bowing in remorse at the memory.

"I was here when StarClan was shrouded in darkness. These two fought in the battle." The thick blue-grey tail motioning at the black tom and red tabby she-cat.

"We will explain what we witnessed to you, let it be a guide, tell the others, and don't let foolish words cloud your decisions. Tell the Clans that their greatest battle is coming. A force darker than any cat has seen before will come and slaughter the Clans. Let the two strays in, for they will be the Clans' guiding light in the oncoming darkness."

"We have already taken precautions." The red tabby piped up. "We figured the Clans should have time to prepare. We have been relaying the signs and warnings that she gave us to them. All night, every night, and at the time of the Half Moon we send them. They have been warned. Now they need to be told."

Oakdapple's dark green eyes widened in realisation. "That's why we haven't been able to contact the Clans in recent moons."

Snowstar raised his eyes to stare straight into the amber pools of the black tom. "If you are so knowledgeable, why send us? Why not you go yourselves?"

Never breaking the gaze, the black tom replied, "Our time is almost at an end. We can no longer talk with the Clans, soon we will disappear from existence." A hollow sadness and longing reflected in the depths of those amber pools.

Nobody noticed the red tabby's tail twitch.

"That is why we entrust our mission onto you. Snowstar, Oakdapple, we place the future of the Clans in your capable paws. We will tell you what we saw and what we learnt in those terrible times, and in turn, you must lead StarClan through the times ahead." The majestic blue-grey tom's gaze rested on the two, contemplating their strengths and their weaknesses, sizing them up.

The tortishell she-cat looked at each of the three in turn; curiosity, awe and wariness laced into her forest green gaze. "Who on earth are you?"

The black tom's tail curled slightly in amusement. "It's been such a long time since anyone else has called us by name. You may recognise us; I am Snakestone, former Warrior of NightClan."

A small smile printed on her delicate features, the red tabby mewed. "I am Flamespirit, former Warrior of MeadowClan."

The colossal tom padded over to his place between his two companions and turned to face the two who would carry on their legacy. The forest was darkening and the wind was chilling, while the leaves and flowers lost their vibrancy and shine of life. Yet the blue-grey tom still looked like he could rule the earth, his eyes sparkled with hope that the end would never dawn, and his voice rung out with strength.

"I was the first to roam the forests, the first to race through the fields. I am the one who cats looked to for guidance. I am the one who formed the Clans.

"My name is Risingstar, it was I who founded both MeadowClan and NightClan."

* * *

_They don't need to know what I saw upon that tree. Yes, it was the same sight I saw in those dreadful moons before the monstrosity. But, this is so much more sinister. More venomous. This darkness is so much stronger than it was those thousands of moons ago. They don't need to know._

_It would only cause more unnecessary panic._

* * *

**Halleluiah! It is done! Phew… that took forever. I bet you guys thought I would never update. Here is the latest! So what do you think? Totally different from the last chapter wasn't it? Sorry, no Tide and Lupa this time round, soon though :)**

**Thanks for the two who've reviewed, Wild Arctic Wolf and TheStuffILike, you guys are amazing and sorry for the long wait x**

**Please notify me of any spelling mistakes/ grammatical errors so I can fix them :)**

**QOTD: What do you think is going on? What's up with the she-cat in the beginning? And what do you think of the Ancients?**

**I can't say when I'll update next, but I have exams so probably not for a while. Sorry guys, that's life.**

**Again, feedback is very welcome, so is constructive criticism, thanks guys,**

**-Moony x**


	3. Overview

**Okay, this isn't an actual story chapter, but it's basically a copy and paste from what is on my profile in terms of the setting of this world I've made for the story. It helps convey the image I'm trying to describe. I'm in the middle of exams, so this is pretty much it till after 17****th**** June, sorry guys x**

* * *

TERRITORY IN 'THE GUARDIANS'

* * *

**First off, this is an AU, the Clans here are my own, as well as the territories described below. If you have a problem with that, PM me and I will hear and try and reason with your argument. Also, the characters are mine too. I apologise if there are any similarities in names and appearances of other FanFics, I've tried to be as original as I can be, again if there is a problem, PM me.**

**EAST **

There is a huge cliff made from red stone at the end of the Clans' territory which leads to a deadly drop of several hundred feet and then to a flat, rocky plain the Clans call 'Hell's Hollow' which stretches out as far as one can see along the horizon. When the sun rises each morning, it always looks like a bloody red and the plain looks like it's bathed with fire.

Along the top of the cliff is dry and dusty but quite rocky. In the middle of the Clans' territory which serves as the border between the two Clans, is an ancient Twoleg path. This leads to the Jagged Peaks, situated on the edge of the cliff. This is where the Clans' hold their Gatherings. They are a series of toothed rocks poking out of the surface with two taller boulders in the middle. The dusty surface does gradually become green with grass and embedded with trees the further inland it is, where the Clans live.

**NORTH**

This is where NightClan territory lies. It's home to a dense forest area, where sunlight hardly pierces through the trees. Further north is a wide, fast flowing river NightClan calls Rushing River. Along the bank is a marshy area where the trees have thinned out. Following the river which flows east towards the cliff, there is a huge waterfall which is dubbed Raging Waters. No cat can see the end of the waterfall and many cats have lost their lives after being swept up by the river's fury.

Yet by the side of the waterfall, there is a well-worn path on the ridges of the face of the cliff, made by Medicine Cats over the countless years as they travel to meet their ancestors. StarClan's dwelling place is a small cave underneath the waterfall. The Medicine Cats lick the water on the stalagmites which drip off the stalactites to speak to StarClan. They call them the 'MoonDrops'.

On the far side of the river, beyond Clan territories, the greenery fades into a dry desert the further north you go. The Clan's call this area 'The Wastelands'.

**SOUTH**

Below the ancient twoleg path, the trees thin out and what lies before them is MeadowClan territory. Rolling fields of long grass and flowers with hills and dips dotted around. Further south you come across a crop farm, with acres of wheat and corn with a barn connecting with MeadowClan territory.

Further west, you follow a dusty dirt road which connects to the farm and marks the end of MeadowClan territory, the MeadowClan cats call it the 'Old Thunderpath'. Further below that is unknown, but you can see mountains in the distance with thick forests at their foot.

**WEST**

At the other end of both territories and what the dirt road leads to is a small area of twoleg houses which belongs to the outskirts of a Twoleg city, or the 'Giant Twoleg Place'. The houses are so spread out, that some are on the other side of the river and touch the desert.

* * *

THE CLANS

* * *

_**NightClan**_

A Clan full of pride, their specialty is hunting and lurking in the shadows, they use stealth and surprise to their advantage and are considered to have greater strength physically than MeadowClan. In general, they're average sized cats with powerful hind legs and strong claws to help with climbing trees, as they do for everyday life. They usually have dark pelts to help with lurking about in the dark. As an insult they are called, "Squirrel-brains" by MeadowClan, as they are often hopping from treetop to treetop chasing after birds and squirrels, which are their main food source as well as mice. They also eat voles, toads and frogs, which are found in the marshy side of the river, as well as fish. They consider fish a treat as the river is usually too fast to be able to find one.

They usually scorn the life of a kittypet and make sure that any intruders are not welcome, hardly giving them a chance to speak before engaging in battle and chasing them off their territory. The general traits for a NightClan cat are ones of arrogance, very brash and easily jumps to conclusions. However, they are extremely loyal, and take care of each other and cannot ignore an injured cat or kits. They follow the Warrior Code to the dot.

NightClan have been on good terms with the Otter Raft for many moons now, with the river mainly Raft territory but they allow NightClan to fish at the edges. The Skipper of the Raft and the NightClan leader meet every now and again to report any incidents on either side of the river or what's happening downstream, they consider their alliance valuable but the Raft refuse to be caught up in Clan affairs, not wanting to get caught up in unnecessary fights.

The current Leader of NightClan is Ravenstar.

Her deputy is Emberclaw.

_**MeadowClan**_

A friendlier Clan than NightClan, will help any cat in need but at a price. Usually something like depositing prey near their camp for a moon, or when it's the Clan's time in need, they need to help. They usually call on these favours whenever they have a scuffle with NightClan or there is a threat to their Clan. Their territory is rolling hills and fields full of flowers and vegetation. The Medicine Cats usually trade herbs and flowers. They are usually smaller and have lithe bodies compared to the stockier NightClan cats. They use their agility and intelligence to help them in battle. They love racing through the fields of long grass and chasing the rabbits and hares.

What is also considered part of their territory are the corn and wheat fields found around the farm. They know when the Fanged Monster comes out across the fields to check the crops and pivot their hunting patrols around that. They hunt in the fields, catching mice and other small vermin plus small birds. The farmer leaves them alone as they don't mess up the crops and hunt the animals who eat them.

They are on friendly terms with the Barn Cats, who are a source of intelligence with who or what comes through the territory beyond the farm who can be considered a threat to the Clans. However, both the Barn Cats and MeadowClan have problems with the Crows, who attack them relentlessly if they are disturbed or if their part of the Crop fields are trespassed.

The current Leader of MeadowClan is Smallstar.

His deputy is Eaglewing.

* * *

_**Tide and Lupa**_

Two mysterious cats, both around twenty moons old, who have come specifically to talk to the Clans so they can help them with their quest. They miraculously climbed up the Cliff from Hell's Hollow, something no one, let alone a cat, has done before.

_**Tide**_ has matured a lot over the few moons he has been journeying with Lupa. He is the more rational of the two and more strategic as well, more than happy to not get into a fight if he can help it. He has large ears for his smallish body, making him look disjointed. However, he is able to hear a lot better than most cats because of it. He doesn't aim to make enemies with anyone who can help him with his quest, and is purposefully charismatic to try and smoothly sweet talk his way out of tough situations. He is trying to make amends with Lupa, obviously wanting forgiveness, but in his heart he knows that they will never be more than two cats trying to complete their missions. He is caring, yet cares what other cats think of him. He has an honest nature, but that can make him blunt, brutally so.

_**Lupa**_ is the polar opposite to Tide. She hates his sly tactics to try and win cats or other animals over. She can act rather rash and often takes things how they come. She acts with her claws rather than her head most of the time, and often charges into situations before knowing what could happen. Other than being headstrong, she also has a way with words, something she picked up from Tide. However, unlike Tide, she doesn't make friends with plans on using them to her advantage, she actually creates an emotional attachment to them, and will fight for them till her last breath. This factor is also a reason why she hates Tide, however it goes further back, to when she and Tide were given the quest in which Tide did the unforgiveable. She knows that she has to work with them to sort out their quest, and she hates it, but she holds back her angst and will work with Tide in order to complete her mission.

* * *

**Just to let you guys know, I am still accepting animals, if you have a look at my profile, you can see what is needed. So please PM me, or if you're a guest, review.**

**Thanks, Moony x**


	4. A Beautiful New Dawn

_Chapter 2 – A Beautiful New Dawn_

* * *

The blood red sun had awoken from its slumber. Its gentle rays stroked the night sky softly, whispering sweet lullabies as, once again, the moon was put to sleep and the sun reigned the sky. Soft oranges and vibrant reds mixed with the cool hues of the night, creating streaks of violet and indigo throughout the wavering sky. Timid clouds peeked into the sun's realm, spattering their night cloaks with splashes of rosy pink and creamy peach. A silent twinkle was the last farewell of shining stars, as they too were engulfed by the blood red dawn.

It was one of the most beautiful dawns Blackshadow had ever seen.

Rays of oranges and pinks had escaped through the trees and dappled all over the foamy forest floor. He marvelled at its beauty. He looked up to see the baby green buds appearing on the branches up above. It was the sign of new life, of new beginnings. New-Leaf was on its way.

Not that any cat could tell. Blackshadow shivered as a sharp breeze ruffled his dark fur. His paws crunched on the glistening frost which layered the forest floor, and his eyes shone as he contemplated the beauty of a frozen spider web, the rosy light diffracting inside the tiny crystals, creating sparkling spectacles for all to behold. In all his seasons of being alive, Blackshadow had accepted that this time of the year was his favourite. Yes, the prey was scarce, but it was running and would continue to do so. Yes, it was cold, but nature made up for it in her own spectacular way.

He closed his amber eyes, absorbing all around him. He picked up the melody of twittering birds, celebrating the rise of a new day. He could hear the distant roar of the raging river, its waters he knew were swelling with inky black water. As the sweet scent of crisp leaves and frozen dew filled his glands, he let out a sigh full of content, his breath forming misty figures as it slowly faded away. His old shoulder wound ached numbly in the chilled air.

The cold breeze brought with it the oncoming mews of the rest of his dawn patrol. Blackshadow chuckled when he noticed one mew in particular was more verbose than the rest.

"Blackshadow!"

The dark tom turned his head slightly, his sleek tail waved in greeting as a small dark brown tabby tom made his way through the undergrowth. The tabby's pale amber eyes were dancing with amusement and his plumy tail was twitching with contained laughter.

Blackshadow smiled at his friend, "Gorsenose, how's Thun-". He was interrupted by the arrival of a rather forlorn looking dark grey tabby tom. His long fur was clinging to his sides, heavy with water, droplets dripping all around him. There were tufts sticking about all over his pelt, an obvious, but failed, attempt to dry off. NightClan's so-called strongest apprentice now shared a strong resemblance to the drowned rat Blackshadow found the other day.

At the sight of the miserable tom, Gorsenose couldn't hold it in any longer. He collapsed on the ground laughing, his tail swirling up a mess of leaves.

Blackshadow, being the senior warrior, decided to set a good example. Instead of collapsing in fits of laughter, he merely snorted with laughter and smirked at the unfortunate mess the young tom had landed in.

"Don't you start too Blackshadow." Appearing behind the wet bundle of fur was a dark brown tabby she-cat, her light stripes turned rosy in the dawn's light. Dawnstreak may be the smallest of the patrol, but she was by far the fiercest, as her apprentice found out all too well. "You should be at least reprimanding him as well."

The poor grey tom flinched at her arrival and suddenly had a great interest in his drenched paws, flicking flecks of mud off of them.

His cleaning efforts were awarded by a sharp cuff to the head by a powerful paw.

"I can't believe _my_ apprentice, of all cats, had the most brilliant idea to try his fishing skills in the river when it was at its most dangerous peak."

The tom's kit-blue eyes widened at his mentor's temper. He, of course, was used to it. But that didn't mean he wasn't afraid of it. Any sane cat would be petrified with terror. He shuffled his huge paws awkwardly and tried to form some sort of valid excuse. His antics only made Gorsenose to guffaw even louder. Dawnstreak shot her brother a glare of pure ice.

"Well, erm, you see, there was a huge fish, and uh-".

"No excuses! I have told you thousands upon thousands of times: No fishing in the Raging River! Especially during Leaf-Bare." Her amber eyes narrowing in fury and her tail lashing, she spared no thought of mercy to her cowering apprentice.

"You're lucky the otters of the Raft saved you when they did. Any moment later and you would've been over the Edge. Not to mention you held up the whole of the dawn patrol! Blackshadow had to go by himself to check the borders whilst Gorsenose and I went to fetch you from the otters, you embarrassed me in front of their whole Raft! You're almost a warrior. Act like it."

Sensing the lecture was nearing its closing, Blackshadow decided to interfere out of pure pity for the now trembling apprentice. He had suffered under Dawnstreak's wrath multiple times over the moons, many cats had. No cat should go through such torture for long. Clearing his throat, he swatted his tail at the still chuckling Gorsenose and stepped between the warrior and her apprentice.

"I think Thunderpaw has learned his lesson Dawnstreak. Being tossed into the ice-cold waters was probably punishment enough." Facing the grey tabby tom, he fixed him with a stern stare. "You know as well as I that the rules say that you should stay at least two fox-lengths from the river during Leaf-Bare, let this be a valuable mistake, one which you will learn from and never do again."

The dejected tom bowed his head with shame under the forceful glare of his mentor. Blackshadow noticed that he was visibly shivering and his nose was starting to run. They needed to get him back to camp to Hawkfire, lecturing the cold tom could wait.

But before Blackshadow could utter a single word, a black blur tumbled through the vegetation. The dawn patrol looked stunned at the panting she-cat in front of them.

"Nightwhisper?" Blackshadow mewed, confused. Why was his sister here? She was supposed to be out training with Sunpaw.

The black she-cat's head shot up at the mention of her name. Her beautiful brown eyes now crying out in urgency, and her sleek flecked pelt was now ruffled with desperation. It was well known that she was the fastest in the Clan.

She gathered her composure and her urgent gaze bore into her brother's amber eyes.

"Ravenstar's called a meeting. Everyone needs to be there."

Gorsenose flicked his ear in mild bemusement. "Surely we can be filled in when we get back from the patrol?"

Nightwhisper shot him a glance of exaggerated exasperation. She turned her attention back to Blackshadow, her muscles rippling underneath her coat, ready to leap away at a moment's notice. She was never known for her patience. She leaned towards him, her frame crouching slightly and her ears folded back.

"Hakwfire and Icepaw have brought back a rogue." She hissed. "You are needed especially. Ravenstar won't be happy if you don't show up."

Blackshadow felt his pelt bristle with suspicion, and unsheathed is claws into the foamy ground to stop himself from snarling. "A rogue? Why the hell should we go back for a rogue?"

His sister glanced away, uneasiness flooding over the urgency in her gaze. "He's… strange. You'll know it when you see him."

A tail was gently placed on his back and he turned to see Gorsenose. His amber gaze was full of suspicion and curiosity.

"Blackshadow, we should go. It's Ravenstar's orders." He mewed gently.

The black splotched tom faced his sister once again, her paws were shuffling with impatience. He nodded cautiously, not sure what the fuss was about over one rogue.

"Finally! You were the last patrol, let's hurry back to camp."

Thunderpaw looked more than pleased to be able to be on his paws once more. The poor cat was shivering all over and he had begun a series sneezes which he had not quite finished. Dawnstreak murmured to him to see Hawkfire as soon as they got back to camp.

And then they sprinted.

* * *

NightClan's forest looked like a graveyard of skeletal trees during Leaf-Bare. Especially since the early morning mist had slowly drifted from the river, only to hang onto the shrubbery like a drunk man holding onto his beer.

It was a beautiful sight though. Orange and pink rays of the sun dyed the mist a glowing peach colour, making it seem the forest was bathed in an opaque light which was far too lovely to touch.

The forest, being so close to the marshy banks of the rushing river, was well known to have countless streams of all variety covering the territory. They were like veins; all connected to the heart which gives life to the forest, the river. These streams were the blood of the forest, the trees and vegetation all relied on the waters nutrition to live on. The red earth beneath the roots was limited in the nourishment it could give to the plants. But because the river had never dried out once in the millennium of moons the Clans had settled by the Edge, the forest and its natural habitat had never once lost its greenery and vibrancy of life- even in Leaf-Bare.

Due to the Clans' territory being placed near a rocky cliff, it is no surprise that rocks and boulders of all sizes are frequently found in both territories. The Ragged Peaks is one such place where there are countless rocks and stones.

Five streaks raced through the tinted mist, parting it like the Red Sea. They flew across frothy leaves and climbed up frozen slopes. Passing silver streams and trickling waterfalls, they dodged and weaved through countless ferns and thorn bushes, knowing their territory like the back of their paw.

There were two entrances into the NightClan camp. One; follow a hidden tunnel of thick ferns and shrubbery to the main entrance. Two; find that faded path no one knows about on the steep ridge the Clan was placed upon. It is a secret entrance, and exit, only NightClan cats know about. It's used in times of emergency, or if you just wanted to get into the Clan unsuspiciously. Nightwhisper led the dawn patrol up the face of the ridge, clambering clumsily as she gripped onto the soft mud and vegetation with unsheathed claws.

Once the five cats were on top of the flat surface, they knew immediately something was off. In front of them were boulders the size of monsters, and trees which seemed to embrace the sky. Beyond the intertwining roots, and the vines of ivy which suffocated the rocks, lay their home. Blackshadow could scent rolls of anxiety and confusion and the subtly sweet aroma of fear and anger mixed into one. His ears lay flat and his tail was lashing. Who was this rogue?

One by one they squeezed through a gap, guarded by thick vines of black ivy and endless ferns, between two giant boulders. Blackshadow led his patrol and stormed into the Clan's clearing. The sight he was greeted by shocked him slightly.

Pelts mingled and merged into one as many cats sat in the middle of the clearing, their gazes never tearing away from a thickset branch hanging firmly over the front entrance of the Clan.

Upon that branch were three cats. One was a black she-cat, the silver streaks of age visible on her shadowy coat. However, her regal aura and her sense of majesty was unmistakeable. She was the leader of NightClan, Ravenstar. She renounced the life of a queen and focused on serving her Clan for many moons. Many admire her for the determination and courage which often shone in her blue and green eyes.

Next to her, near to the end of the branch, sat her deputy. Emberclaw was a young tom, only recently appointed, replacing his father as deputy. Yet none doubted his ability to lead. He had a certain strength in him which others immediately trusted, and his quirky sense of charisma made him a popular cat within both Clans. None questioned Ravenstar's choice.

The final cat was Hawfire, NightClan's trusted Medicine Cat. He sat right next to the trunk where the hollow of the leader's den was. He was fidgeting nervously, his eyes flickering from the leading figures back to the leader's den. He was obviously anxious and unsure of what was to come.

That was the common thing between the three cats, Blackshadow noted. All of them looked anxious. He didn't like it.

Blackshadow felt Ravenstar's coloured gaze rest on him as he led his patrol into the bustling crowd of onlookers. Dawnstreak led Thunderpaw away to see Icepaw in the Medicine Cat's den, before he could catch a cold, whilst Gorsenose settled beside Shadefall, a dark grey tabby tom, and immediately caught up with the news of the mysterious rogue.

Hating the feeling of being packed into a crowd, Blackshadow chose to stay at the back of the meeting. His frame was rigid and poised, the suspension making him incredibly wary. He almost relaxed when he spotted a familiar splotchy brown pelt in front of him.

"Swiftwing." He hissed. The cat turned around to reveal a pretty she-cat with long, delicate whiskers. Her large yellow eyes widened with surprise.

"Blackshadow! You're back."

"Apparently it was an emergency. What's this about a rogue?"

She gave him an anxious glance, her soft ears flicked uncomfortably. Her pretty eyes had narrowed in suspicion. "Hawkfire brought him back. Apparently he wanted to speak to Ravenstar. I saw him when he was brought in. He seems young enough, but with one look I knew there was something… unsettling about him."

Both Blackshadow's curiosity and dread deepened. "How so?"

But before Swiftwing could open her mouth to answer, Ravenstar interrupted.

"Cats of NightClan!" Her mew was strong as it echoed around the woody clearing, the raspy edge in her voice indicated her age.

Swiftwing turned back to glare at the hollow of the leader's den. "You'll see." She hissed.

"Now that the dawn patrol has arrived safely back, we shall now begin the clan meeting." Ravenstar turned to look into the murkiness of the hollow in the tree and started to beckon with her slender tail. "Come, young one, let me introduce you to the Clan."

Once Hawkfire had shifted out of the way, the first thing Blackshadow noticed about the rogue was his frame, and how he held himself in front of the Clan. Any normal, cowardly rogue would tremble in fear at the sight of so many cats, the height of the branch wouldn't have helped either, not with so many questioning gazes focused on him alone. However, this cat did no such thing. He strode forward, calm and confident, yet there was no trace of arrogance. His poise was collected and polite, and he dipped his head to Ravenstar out of respect before countering the suspicious glares with a cool look.

For a split second, those deep green eyes caught his and Blackshadow immediately knew what Swiftwing had warned him of. It was true, he was a young cat, no more than a couple of seasons as a warrior if he was a Clan cat. Yet his eyes held a somewhat haunted look. A look only seasoned veterans held; one that had seen too much. Blackshadow grew more wary, what sort of cat was he?

The young tom himself looked as if he had travelled for many moons. His ragged pelt would take a while to restore to its natural shine, and even though it was evident that he had groomed himself to make himself look presentable, mud was still crusty around his large ears, and his hide was still layered in dust. It was obvious that he needed to rest, yet he still held himself with strength in front of hostile strangers. Blackshadow felt a twinge of respect for the tom in the midst of his deep suspicion.

"This is Tide." Ravenstar flicked a grey streaked tail towards the dark grey tom once he had settled beside her. "You all know by now that Hawkfire brought him here. Apparently he seeks our help."

Yowls of doubt and harsh interrogation answered her, but a savage snarl from their leader hushed them immediately. Her ears flicked and Hawkfire stepped forward. The white and black splotched tom looked across the gathered crowd, caution clouding his gaze.

"I found this young tom by the Edge, near the waterfall. He had a companion, a pale grey she-cat named Lupa. She's with Silversong of MeadowClan and is most likely speaking to Smallstar as we speak. They came to us, the Medicine Cats, to ask the Clans for help. Ravenstar, Icepaw and I have all been warned of them coming by StarClan, we just never knew when or why."

Worried murmurs spread throughout the Clan. One cat yowled out, "Why us? Why do we need to help him?"

At this the dark grey tom looked directly at the accuser. Blackshadow couldn't make it out from this distance, but he swore he swore a flicker of anger, and maybe fear, in those composed eyes.

"I was led to your Clans for a reason." Cats pricked their ears up in surprise as the rogue spoke. "Lupa and I, we are being chased by an entity so much more powerful than the two of us. We were told that since the Clans were full of strength and life, you would be the most obvious to turn to for help."

His voice was deep and soothing, kindness and gentleness rumbled from his mew. But that didn't stop Blackshadow noticing how many things the tom was hiding from two simple sentences. Tide leads the listener into thinking that he and his companion has power, but why? What of it? This 'entity', why chase the two of them? Why are they so important? Who is this being? Who told them about the Clans?

So many unanswered questions from a simple statement. Blackshadow did not trust this rogue.

Obviously his Clanmates agreed with him. Many were shocked that something so powerful could endanger the Clans. Many were accusing Tide of bringing it to their peaceful homes. Many were just yowling insults.

"Silence!" Their leader's snarl quietened them, but not entirely. Some still threw hushed insults and most were murmuring frantically.

"I was afraid that this would happen." Tide continued as if he was never interrupted, he didn't seem phased in the slightest. "However, you cannot change the flow of fate. No matter where I or Lupa may have travelled or sought help, you would ultimately suffer the same fate. If Lupa and I are caught in their jaws, then not just you, but the whole of the animal kingdom will perish."

His cool gaze travelled to each cat. They were shocked into complete silence. What cat, a rogue nonetheless who knows nothing of StarClan, comes and pronounces the Clans demise?

Blackshadow was agape for another reason. What cat comes and pronounces such devastating news with such a calm and kind face? No, he didn't trust this rogue one bit. His fur prickled whenever that disturbing deep green gaze caught his. This was not a cat to be reckoned with. This was a cat who had seen too much to care.

Ravenstar stood up, signalling the meeting was almost over. "We have had confirmation from StarClan. What more do we need? I will speak to Smallstar at the nearest convenience. For now, this meeting is over. Emberclaw will be in charge of extra battle sessions for all warriors and apprentices, and Tide will oversee it. Nightwhisper, you are to be in charge of creating extra protection around the camp. We need barriers. We will be in training for a foe of unforeseeable power. Do your utmost best. NightClan, dismissed."

For a second, all cats were still. Too shocked to move, unable to comprehend that moons of peace would be shattered by an appearance of a couple of rogues. Then slowly, one by one, cats started to move. Everyone was gossiping and shaking their heads in disbelief.

Blackshadow didn't move a muscle. He caught sight of a slight smile upon Tide's face. A content smile. A smile that indicated that everything was going to be fine. Blackshadow held back a snarl of rage. Everything was fine until he showed up.

"Blackshadow."

His black splotched ears pricked at the sound of his name. He looked up and saw Ravenstar beckoning him to her den, the hollow in the tree. What did she want now?

He bounded up to the Great Tree, and leapt from branch to branch until he settled himself upon the sturdy branch, overlooking the whole Clan. He padded silently into the hollow, dust particles were shimmering in the morning sun's light. He was greeted by a multi-coloured gaze from the shadows of the den.

Blackshadow forced his fur to stay flat when he noticed Tide sitting poised and perfect next to Ravenstar. The young tom was examining him, he had done ever since he laid eyes on him. Why? Blackshadow would find out momentarily.

"Ravenstar." He mewed awkwardly, half hoping this wasn't going to lead where he thought it was. "You called."

She blinked warmly, friendliness glazed over her eyes. "I did. Blackshadow, you are my most senior warrior. Not only that, but you are my sister's son. You are one of the few in the Clan who I can trust my lowly life to."

His paws shuffled awkwardly, his fur tingling with the praise. "I am honoured Ravenstar."

"With this reason, I am choosing you to take Tide under your wing and teach him the Clan ways. He refuses a Clan name, but he is now part of NightClan. He is to help us defeat this evil. He is on our side."

_Yes, but with motives of his own no doubt._

"Blackshadow, I reassure you, I have no intention in purposely harming your- our Clan." That deep green gaze pierced his soul and Blackshadow's tail started to tremble slightly. It was if he had read his mind.

Ravenstar got up and padded over to him. Her elderly tail rested on his back and her frail frame only reminded Blackshadow how many moons she had seen.

"Please." She whispered. "I know you don't trust him yet, nor do the Clan. But time will tell, he is here to help us."

He sighed, StarClan knows what sort of mess he was going to land himself in. "Fine, I'll look after him." He glared in the direction of Tide. "You, young tom. You know I don't trust you. You will need to change that somehow, and the rest of the Clan. Show me what you've got."

_Ah, it was such a beautiful dawn this morning. Why do things have to change?_

Tide's eyes glistened with the prospect of a challenge. A slight smirk formed.

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

**AAH IT'S DONE!**

**I'm so sorry this took forever. But it's here, I wanted to post before I leave tomorrow for like a month. I hope a super long chapter (4,000ish words!) would make up for it :P**

**So. What do you think?**

**How'd you like Blackshadow? Will Tide be accepted into NightClan? **

**So next chapter will be about Lupa's transition into MeadowClan.**

**Thanks for all the guys who reviewed or submitted OC's! I will use them eventually don't worry, we just need to go through some major plot points first.**

**If you want to submit an OC, please check out my profile or the previous chapter!**

**Oh, and constructive criticism is welcomed! Please tell me if I have any grammatical/ spelling errors!**

**Thanks guys!**

**~Moony.**


	5. Notice

**NOTICE**

* * *

To all of you who actually like the beginning of my story, thank you for spending some time to read it. It may seem like I have given up the ghost, but I am around. I've just decided to put this story on HIATUS for a while.

There are two main reasons for this:

One, I'm slowly getting adjusted to University and still working out what I have time for, and fanfiction is at the bottom of my priority list. I'm still around however, it's just I'll have even less time to update and write. Which moves me on to my next point.

Two, I really like this story. I want it to be great, I aspire for it to be one of the legendary fanfics with over 1000 reviews (high hopes, I know), for this, I'm taking my time and planning it carefully, making sure I don't have any plot holes and the story runs along slowly.

So, what you should take from this is that, no this isn't the end of this, I'm just planning it out and writing as I go along, and then most likely update when it's finished. That way, all of us can be happy, just give me time, and I promise that it will be rewarded.

Patience is a virtue~

Thanks, Moony.


End file.
